


Tricks and Treats

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Punk Nerd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack are teenagers going trick or treating, Hiccup has plenty of humorous tricks for his boyfriend Jack. PunkNerd!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

The white haired teen was sitting on his bed, reading an issue of ‘Rolling Stones’ and listing to some of his favourite cds on his headphones. He flipped through the pages when he thought he heard a knock on his poster covered bedroom door. He called to come in. No one opened it but there was another knock. A bit curious as to why his guardian North wouldn’t just come in; he took off his headphones and walked to his door.

Jack was surprised when he was tackled by a black mass as he opened the door. He caught it in his arms and took a few staggered steps back.

“Rawr!”

The mass let out as it nuzzled into the surprised teen’s neck. Rubbing on the black snowflake tattoo that was inked there.

“Hiccup? Wha- are you a dragon? You’re such a geek!”

Hiccup giggled as the other gently let him down. Jack then raised a pierced eyebrow at his short freckled boyfriend; he was giving him one of those ridiculously dorky smiles, showing off those braces. Jack couldn’t stand how cute those were, he’d never tell him though. And this dragon costume just added to the cuteness; it was homemade (like most of the things Hiccup did, he was pretty creative) crafted of an altered black hoodie, it had little ears and horns on the hood, wings on the back, a long tail and glittering scales all over. He also had little accents of black paint on his face to look like extra scales, behind those heavy rimmed glasses.

“Yeah! It’s Halloween today silly and we’re Trick or Treating tonight, remember?”

The dragon-boy eyed his boyfriend and must have been disappointed when he was still dressed in a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with black skinny jeans and a lot of metal accessories.

Jack liked Halloween, he would some how or another end up getting candy and some thrills on every year, but he hasn’t directly trick or treated in a while. He was happy to do it with Hiccup this year.

“I would never forget Hiccup, I’m trick or treating the hell out of tonight. Do you think I’d miss out on a night of free candy and scarring the crap out of you?” He smirked. “I have a bunch of scary movies to watch with you, and I thought we’d play Amnesia: The Dark Decent as well.” He smirked.

“That’s too spooky, you’re going to have to stay the night, in order to… keep away the monsters!”

“That’s what I planned.” Jack couldn’t help but to show a delighted grin.

Hiccup pushed his falling glasses back up his face and eyed Jack over again. “So where is your costume then, huh?”

“Hiccup, it’s like just after three, it’s not even dark.”

“And your point is?” He cocked a smirky smile, showing off plenty of braced teeth.

Jack sighed at this little dragon.

“I was going to wear my skeleton shirt and have you, Mr. arty artist, do some spooky skeleton make-up to me.”

Jack watched Hiccup beam up at him at the idea.

“Oh cool, yeah I can totally do that for you… Jack Skeleton.”

Jack rolled his eyes.

—

“Okay take a look now Jack.” Hiccup said as he stepped away from Jack, where he sat on his bed.

“I think I did pretty well, you look spooky.”

“Let’s hope.” Jack replied. Getting off his bed and walking out of the room in to the bathroom in the hallway. He looked in the mirror. An unamused frown plastered on his face.

“What the hell Hiccup!”

His stupid nerd face boyfriend walked over with a huge mischievous grin on his face.

“I thought you could be a-”

“Don’t you say it.”

“A Jack-O-Lantern.”

“God dammit Hiccup!” Jack yelled.

The brunette burst out laughing at the pumpkin make-up he did on Jack’s face.

“You loser.” Jack chuckled. “Now do it properly!”

—

After a few hours, it finally got dark as the two teens walked the neighbourhood. This year Hiccup would be spending Halloween with his boyfriend Jack instead of going as a big group with his other friends. It was different but he liked it. This way he got to hold someone’s hand as they walked from house to house.

“Okay first house!” Hiccup called as he ran up the walkway of the overly decorated house. A few dozen Jack-o-Lanterns, Halloween themed blow-ups, cobwebs from the roof to the bushes, a graveyard and a lot of flashing lights and scary sounds. Jack followed behind quickly.

“Trick or treat!”

A large stocky man with burning ginger hair and beard answered the door. He was dressed as a bloody zombie. “Ahaha. Happy Halloween boys!” It was Stoick, Hiccup’s holiday-enthusiastic father. He dropped some candy in to their bags.

“Be careful tonight boys, and don’t stay out too late alright? Come back before the vampires and werewolves get you.”

“Alright dad, we will.”

“And Jack, you keep my boy safe, all right?” Stoick eyed Jack through his zombie make-up.

“Of course I will.” Jack replied meeting the father’s eyes.

“Uh, is Toothless safe inside?” Hiccup poked in.

“A’course, though he didn’t quite like the little devil costume I put on him earlier.” Stoick chuckled hardily. Hiccup just imagined his poor black cat dressed up and struggling to get out of the costume. It would be so cute though.

“Haha, alright dad, we’ll see you later. Thanks.”

“Make sure to get me some of those Tootsie Rolls!” He called.

Hiccup smiled and waved.

“Your dad is so fun Hiccup.” Jack laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

—

The costumed teens hit nearly every house in the neighbourhood. The two bumped in to Astrid and the gang a couple of times and walked together for a bit before splitting up again. The group all had nice costumes and an even nicer candy haul. When they where together for a bit they had the pleasure of witnessing a few kids ‘egg’ Mildew’s house for being well Mildew.

Jack very much enjoyed watching his freckled dragon-boy get scared at every pop-up decoration or little trick they witnessed while visiting the houses. He would scream and grab on to Jack, sending a warmth to Jack’s centre. Trick or treating with Hiccup was much better than attending a party with Bunny.

When the teens felt like they had a satisfying amount of candy they decided to head back home, to Hiccup’s house. Spending the rest of the night there.

In Hiccup’s room Jack jumped on to the bed and poured out his bag of candy. “Ah yes, look at this haul Hic, I am the candy king all right.”

Hiccup met Jack on the bed and poured out his bag as well. “Now to sort out what I’m allergic too and can’t eat because of my braces.” he said plainly. He had to deal with this kind of thing a lot, at this point he didn’t mind at all.

“Aw, too bad you can’t enjoy this… Snickers bar…” Jack licked the candy bar up and down then licked his lips and raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup just stared, trying not to snort at the skeleton. Jack then bit down on the candy and chewed viciously. Hiccup looked away shaking his hooded head and continued to sort his candy.

He put aside all the Tootsie Rolls for his father, his favourite. Hiccup opened a pack of ‘Smarties’ candy and ate a few. He liked tart or sweet things rather than too rich flavours. While Jack has quite a sweet tooth, eating basicly anything with sugar and rejecting sour things. Hiccup knew that Peppermint was his favourite though.

“Hey, hey Hiccup. Hiccup look.”

Hiccup looked up from sorting his candy to see Jack with a lollipop. He slid his tongue over it, slowly licked around it, curving his tongue all around the sides. He looked straight at Hiccup with sultry eyes and put the whole lollipop in his mouth. Rolling the stick around and swishing his tongue over it.

Hiccup’s painted face flushed hard and nearly swallowed the candy he was eating whole.

Jack took the lollipop out of his mouth and gave a devious grin.

“Do you want a taste Hiccup?”

“Ah, no thanks, I’ll just have these M&Ms.” He popped them in his mouth and looked away from Jack.

Jack chuckled amused at himself and at the state he put Hiccup in.

“No no no no no aahahahaa no stop no stoooop help! Get away from me! Oh Gods!” Hiccup screamed clicking rapidly on his mouse and keyboard. His heart beating faster and faster as each second past. “No no ooohhh noooo!” His screams got louder as the monster cut him off in the castle dungeon and started chasing him. “Aaaahhhh!” His character was just killed but the Amnesia monster. “No no, Jack I can’t this is too scary, you play! You get past this monster!”

“Oh but you’re almost at the water monster part!” Jack encouraged.

It was much later, Hiccup felt sick from all the candy they ate. Now they where playing horror games on his laptop.

Jack took over. “Fine, I’ll do this part. You baby.” He said as he ate more chocolate. Grabbing the mouse he clicked restart and tried the part again. “Oh shi-” He yelled as the monster jumped out at him and quickly maneuvered his character out of the way of the monster.

“Hell yeah I did it!” He seemed truly surprised when he yelled. Heart beating fast.

“Oh my gods, Jack this is scary. Let’s just go to bed. I don’t want to play anymore.”

“No way, we need to finish this game.”

Hiccup made a slight noise,but he pulled a blanket over himself and snuggled up next to Jack. Holding on to him and watching as he played.

“Fine. But I’m just watching!”

“This puzzle is stupid Hiccup, what the hell do I do, what the hell does this mean?” Jack spoke his frustrations at the game. “I bet I missed something.”

“…Was there a part in that room…” Jack trailed off and started to mumble to himself about the puzzle he was stuck on.

“Damn it! Hiccup help me!”

“Hiccup?”

“Are you sleeping?”

Jack looked over at the lump of dragon hoodie in the blanket next to him. He was calmly breathing. The skeleton looked at the laptop’s time and it was past four in the morning. He sighed and smiled at the sleeping Hiccup. He was so cute and vulnerable when he slept. He closed the laptop, the only light in the room and set it aside. Jack lightly reached for a pillow behind him when Hiccup popped up and screamed in Jack’s face causing a truly horrified scream out of Jack.

“Happy Halloween Jack!” The nerd kissed his startled boyfriend.


End file.
